The present invention relates generally to pre-silicon device testing, and more specifically, to a persistent command parameter table for pre-silicon device testing.
During the pre-silicon process, devices are tested in a virtual environment with sophisticated simulation, emulation and formal verification tools. In contrast, post-silicon validation tests occur on actual devices running at-speed in commercial, real world systems. Pre-silicon testing performs various tests to determine functional correctness and/or to assess performance of the devices under test and/or the system that includes such devices. In assessing functional correctness and performance of a device, one or more criteria may be considered, including fairness. Fairness relates, in general, to whether forward progress is being made for traffic (e.g., commands, instructions, and/or other types of traffic) being driven on interfaces of the device under test.